Dragon Kindred
by Sly-Sama
Summary: My summary's aren't very good, so I think I'll go with this - Harry finds himself itchy beyond all reason, being given a second chance at homework which causes some surprise and finds himself the subject of a few new stages of life; when you're Harry Potter, nothing is every simple is it? MPREG. Creature Fic. Male/Male.


**I do not own Harry Potter, that lovely ownership belongs to J.K Rowling herself, I merely wish to play with them a little bit. I play with them for my own pleasure and that of the fanatic fanfictioners out there. HP and all her characters belong to her and the various companies she's signed with.**

His mother had saved him from harm.

Sacrificed her life for his.

He was an orphan, but she had kept him safe from harm, safe from an unforgivable.

It was unbelievable.

 _It was a very dark night, the clouds were dark, omnious, black and obscured the bright orange full moon from sight. The shadows crept through the streets, the trees loomed over roads and houses, perilously close to falling down and shattering roofs; the wind was this harsh, it even made the window panes clatter against their frames._

 _Lights flickered and spluttered out all over the little village._

 _Not a single person dared to be outside their homes by the time the stormed blew completely in; lightening, the crackling of thunderous thunder and dangerous house uprooting winds; no one would of dared and when the dark became alot darker, those people huddled within their homes, close together in front of their roaring fire._

 _Besides the storm, this little billage on the outskirts of London, was all but silent._

. . .

. . .

 _"Hush now little prongs. Hush now."_

 _A family of three lay huddled together on their lightly red colored couch in front of the fire._

 _A baby. A mother. A father._

 _They were a normal family, well as normal as you could be when you were magical. They hadn't done anything wrong, they hadn't done anything but help in the plans to defeat an evil wizard trying to take over the world. They hadn't intentionally put their lives in danger, their sons', their possible future children._

 _As it was, a prophecy of their son is what they heard, what had hurried them into hiding with the Secret Keeper as one of their friends; trusted friends, at least that was what they had thought._

 _"Everything's alright, here's mummy."_

 _New parents and barely out of Hogwarts they had been beyond frightened as they hid away from the rest of the world in Godric's Hollow on the outskirts of London and began to live their lives, ready to live their futures hidden away, as long as Voldemort remained at large...Remained alive at all._

"Hush my baby, Mama's here."

 _They hadn't been at all prepared at what this storm represented, what this storm had rolled in with it, what this All Hallows night would bring for them and for their son._

 _If they had..._

. . .

. . .

 _Maybe they would have done something different..._

 _"Run Lily, you mustn't stay here. Take Harry and Run, I'll hold them off for as long as I can! Go, I love you, both of you!" The new father placed a hand on his sons similar messy head of hair and one on his wife's shoulder, kissing her goodbye before spinning around and catching a hex in his protego._

 _They both new this was very well their last night together, as a family, as husband and wife. They may very well not make it out of this attack alive to see their son grow up; but one thing was for certain as the young urban haired mother rushed up the stairs and down the hall into her sons nursery, was that she was going to make sure Harry would live to become an adult, wether or not that was with them...or not._

 _She would give up her life for his. She new this._

 _"Mama Loves You Harry, Dada Loves you. Be Safe." As she placed her one year old son into his cot and spoke these words, her own thoughts solidified as the door flew open and a dark shadow slipped inside, a cackle from within his darkened hood-the bone wand sparked with an unholy green light as it levelled on her._

 _"Stand aside and I will let you live."_

 _It was only with one look into her son's similar green eyes that she shook her head and stood her ground, determined, if she had too, to sacrifice her own life for Harry's. And as she screamed, her body illuminated in green for a mere couple seconds, another light lit up the room, blinding the two other occupants-it however faded quickly and the shadow came further into the room, stepping over Lily Potter's dead body, uncaring as Harry cried himself hoarse, his sobs wracking his small frame; he somehow understood, clutching his golden snitch plush in his little arms, that his mother would no longer tuck him in at night or sing to him when he was distressed._

 _"Stupid Women."_

 _The figure all cloaked in black hissed as he levelled his wand down into the cot, mere inches from Harry's face and spoke mockingly, "Finally."_

 _Baby or not, Harry understood the inport of the wand in his face and widened his large green eyes, continuing to spasmodically sob into his snitch._

. . .

. . .

 _Same words spoken down at him, little Harry unconsciously prepared himself for the worst, or...would it really? He'd get to see both of his parents again wouldn't he? They were clearly both gone now..._

 _But as the spell began to zoom down at him, the room flared with a bright light once again, it's abrupt flash projecting the dangerous unforgivable back on the scaly monster, leaving nothing but a raw scar on the one year old's forehead and a mass of black singed robes at the foot of the wooden cot._

 _As she had thought._

 _As Lily Potter had thought._

 _They had left their son behind, but there would not be a day she would not watch over him; they would not watch over him._

 _They had given their lives to save their sons._

 _She had sacrificed hers in front of him._

 _She, like a good mother, had given her life to save her sons._

 _She had protected him from harm._

 _. . ._

 _And hopefully, he'd grow to be good boy, one who will save the Wizarding World, one who will make many friends, have good grades and generally be a nice person and stay out of trouble._

 _Hopefully he wouldn't be sent to her sister and her family, but who she had assigned the task should something terrible befall them; it was stated clearly in her will, tucked away in their vault in Gringotts._

 _. . ._

 **Chapter 1.**

"Oh honestly Harry."

He frowned and sat straighter on his favorite armchair in front of the common room fireplace. "What?"

"What? Really Harry? What?" The bushy haired girl he called her best friend, pushed herself to her feet and shoved a foot long peice of parchment into his face.

"Um...Hermione?" He pushed the parchment away and looked up at her with a look of confusion. "Don't get it..."

"It's your Potions Homework Harry, the essay you're supposed to hand in today."

His face changed quickly into a look of understanding and snatched the parchment from her-it was completely blank, he'd forgotten about it entirely, his mind on other things, like Voldemort, Quidditch and why his skin had been seriously itchy for the last couple of weeks. He scratched across his neck now with a look of intense concentration.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, well...no, not really. My body will be chopped up and used in one of Snape's midnight potions experiments if I don't hand this in today fully done, isn't it?" He looked up pleadingly and faught to turn and glare when his redheaded best friend snickered off to the side with a ''Good luck with that mate, she won't even help me and **I'm** her boyfriend.''

"Oh Harry, you shouldn't have forgotten to do it then, shouldn't you have?"

"Please Hermione?"

"Hmm." She crossed her arms, and eyed him speculatively.

"Please, I'll...I'll..." He scratched the back of his neck, both in thought and an irritating itch. "I'll do anything you want." That'd probably come back to bite him on the arse, but he really needed the help if he didn't want to be chopped up and used as ingredients for Snape. Free period was close to ending and Potions began after Transfiguration...

He waiting anxiously as she debated silently in front of him, finger tapping gently against her arm.

"Please?" He begged. "'Mione please, you're the only one that can help me."

The sudden snort of laughter caused him to rear back slightly with a look of shock. "'Mione?"

"Alright, but." She held up a hand. "You will write it yourself, only asking me questions. Understand?" Harry quickly nodded and slunk out of the chair and onto the floor in front of the coffee table they'd shifted there, flinging his inkwell, quill and a second peice of parchment just incase onto the table. Prepared as much as he could be, he waited until Ron had stopped pouting and huffing and quickly got his name, the title of the essay and the first question out of the way before he grabbed Hermione's attention away from her Arithmancy textbook. (Of course, she'd already finished her homework months ago, if she were able...)

. . .

. . .

They were halfway through Harry's essay when he suddenly threw down his quill, splashing some loose ink into the middle of the paragraph in order to stamp to his feet and itch the living daylights out of his annoying itch! It was driving him mental and he'd already been to see Madam Pomfrey once, fat lot of good that had done the MediWitch hadn't found anything out of the ordinary that could be causing it and hadn't had anything that would be safe to use.

"Mate, what's wrong with you?"

"Itch." Harry bit out, eyes screwed shut and glasses slammed down onto the table as well.

"Harry have you been to see Madam Pomfrey about this...itch of yours?"

He shook his head in the affirmative and chewed hazardiously on his lower lip as his fingers nails scrapped across the entirely of his back, chest and stomach; it was everywhere. He'd even thought at one point he'd had his clothes doused in itching powder by his housemates...but that didn't appear to be the case.

"She didn't give you anything?"

"No." He bit out again, slamming his back into the wall a couple steps away and rubbing across it; it helped a little but it didn't help everyone's view of his sanity.

"...How long have you had this itch Harry?"

Opening his eyes, he could just barely see the dark outline of his friend. "Couple weeks. Why?" She seemed to shake his head and he heard the ''hmm'' she made as she tapped a finger to her lips in thought. "What?" He stopped momontarily in distraction and Ron stumbled over with his glasses; his legs apparently numbing from sitting on them for the last half hour.

"Thanks." He mumbled, scratching here and there distractedly as he watched Hermione critically.

** **Kin Kon** ** **Kin Kon.**

Harry groaned and stumbled his own way back over to their spread out homework, stuffing the barely dried ink covered parchment into his bag with his inkwell, quill and text books. "Well, I'll miss you guys." He hugged them even as he scratched his side and headed out of the portrait.

They followed him quickly enough with their own bemused hugs of ''goodbye'' and "We'll miss you too" each just going along with Harry's melodrama. They ended up at McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom before they'd even realised, laughing hard enough that all three of them were bend over trying to catch their breaths; causing more than their fare share of strange looks from their classmates.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger. If you'd please." She waved them in with a stern look and they quickly calmed themselves, whispering as they sat down together second from the front about the suit of armour that had hugged Harry bag a staircase above and sobbed like crazy, giving them a run for their money just trying to disentangle him from the brunette.

"Will you and your friends shut up Potter."

Harry blinked, wiping a stray laughing tear from halfway down his cheek. "So sorry, didn't know we were being very loud Malfoy. Why not try and pay attention to old McGonagall?"

"I am trying, you're being very loud Potter, I can't hear her." He growled, almost nonexistant eyebrows lowering in annoyance.

"Sorry." He pushed up his glasses and snorted with Ron as they shut up and started to copy down what they were told too. Something about Animagus training sessions being held for select students who did extra well in her class being held in a couple weeks.

After that, they payed really close attention in her class; being extra dilligent in answering questions and getting them right.

By the time the bell rang and Harry remembered he was screwed and was going to be ingredients they'd earned themselves 150 points and some sour looks from the Slytherin's and Ravenclaws that they shared the class with...the Hufflepuffs weren't...they were pretty daised.

"Come **on** Harry."

Harry was currently trying to grab anything he saw that would keep him exactly where he was and right now that was as far away from the Potions classroom as was possible, since they were now on the ground floor...  
He'd run full pelt to the first thing he'd seen as they'd exited the classroom, which would be the House Point Hour Glasses.

"I don't wanna go." He kept shaking his head, nearly missing smacking it into the frames around the Slytherin Hour Glass he held; unconsciously of course. He'd stay there all day if he had too, he didn't want to be chewed up and spat out then chopped up... and swallowed.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad Harry, you've not done homework before." She sighed, adjusting her grip on his wrist as Ron adjusted his own Harry's upper arm.

"Come on mate, stop being so melodramatic."

"Quite right Mister Weasley."

They all spun their heads to look directly at the person who's voice it belonged too...and gulped.

"Now, precisely why are you defiling our house hour glass Mister Potter?" Harry quickly let go and rubbed his hands on his trousers, he remained standing behind the hour glasses though, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well?" The man raised an, it would Harry felt, irritated eyebrow.

"Um..." Harry swallowed.

The man sighed and stepped forward, straight through his friends disjointed attempts at disruptions and grabbed ahold of Harry by his collar, dragging him away from the hour glasses and straight down the stairs toward his classroom; Ron and Hermione quickly following behind with concerned looks.

Harry was just trying not to choke as the man didn't let go, even once, not even as he slammed open the door-making those inside jump as always, you'd think being in this man's class for almost 7 years now, they'd be used to his abrupt way of entering...this was not the case at all.

He threw Harry almost immediately into his desk.

Harry groaned as his stomach collided with the desk in question, his hands not quick enough for a change to stop the collision. "Now Mister Potter, care to tell me why you and your little friends were glued to the Hour Glasses and not your seats?" He crossed his arms and waited very patiently as both Ron and Hermione quickly took their seats; the only two remaining.

"Um..." Harry hedged.

Snape's eyebrow rose again and then his face quickly formed into a smirk. "Ah, this wouldn't be because you forgot to do the assignment I assigned last week? Would it, Mister Potter?"

Harry swallowed and stuck his back dangerously into the mahogany desk, it's edge straight in the middle of his spine; he disregarded this though. "...No?"

"No? Well then you wouldn't mind handing it over now then would you Mister Potter?" He paused and held out his hand then spoke again without looking at the class. "That goes for all of you." The sounds of dosens of bags being thrown open and parchments unfolded and smoothed out echoed around the room, they each waited though as Harry was yet to do the same first.

"Let's just save the trouble now shall we Potter?" He moved around and his hand smacked on the wooden top of his desk loudly; Harry jumped subtly and turned his head slightly to take in the profile of his Potions Professor.

"Detention?" Harry squeaked.

"Detention." He inclined his head. "Bring your assigments here now." He smacked the desk again and everyone was pushed into motion, rushing to the be the first to smack their parchments on to his desk without hitting his hands that continued to rest there. Harry slowly took his out and placed it on top, well...he tried, the man snatched it from his hands.

"Hmm..."

Harry swallowed and tried to head to his friends.

"NOT so fast Mister Potter." Harry paused midstep.

"What is this mess?" It was shoved in front of his face and Harry had to rearback his head to even see it. It wasn't pretty, apparently he hadn't noticed in his haste that the ink he'd spilled on the parchment hadn't dried and when he'd shoved into his bag, barely dry at all, it'd made one big smudge across the parchment; it completely blocked out two whole paragraphs.

Two whole paragraphs that described what his assignment was about...so techincally, he hadn't done the homework at all. Wonderful.

"Double detention?"

"Double detention." He inclined his head again and flicked a red line across the whole parchment with his black feather quill before scrunching it up and throwing it into a wastebasket by the edge of the desk.

"Pro-!"

"Miss Granger, I would not even finish that, Mister Potter's assignment is trash so that is where it goes. Potter, sit down." He barked, shoving Harry in a particularly itchy and sore spot in the middle of his back.

No where to really sit down, Harry perched on the edge of Hermione's seat and scratched like crazy with a look of pure pain on his decidely paler face.

Hermione had a deep look of concern on her face as she helped to keep him balanced on the stool, "Harry are you **sure** you don't want to go back and get Madam Pomfrey to give you another once over?"

He eyed her with slight annoyance in his emerald eyes, most of his concentration on his back and sides. " **I'm** **sure**." He pressed between hisses.

"Mister Potter."

Harry's head flew backwards as he heard the voice, his hand temporarily stopped by the man's own hand with an iron grip. "Is there a problem Potter?"

Harry shook his messy head. "No? Then any reason why you see it necessary to talk at the present time in my class while I'm giving a lecture?" Harry's eyes wandered the side and he shook his head again, it was very hard to do when it was stretched upside down. "Then any reason why you are scratching yourself like you have fleas?" Harry blinked several times, fleas? Could that be it? Did humans get fleas?

"Well?" He pressed, hand tightening as Harry's hand twitched. With no response from Harry as he closed his eyes and tried to will away the itch, Snape went on in a tone less than amused, "You are pushing your luck today Potter, I am very nearly close to giving you a third detention with me and a deduction of 50 house points for the arrogance."

Harry gasped, emerald eyes widened behind his spectacles. "I'm sorry Professor."

"Are you?" He was very clearly standing over Harry this way for a reason, Harry just wasn't sure what that reason was just yet.

"Yes Sir. Double detention is enough, really." Harry nodded to his own words, trying to sound convincing. Was it even possible to pacify the stoic Professor let alone negotiate with him? "I haven't been around any dogs lately...or cats."

"Beg pardon?"

"You asked if there was any reason why I was scratching myself...like I had fleas."

"I did." He inclined his head, eyebrows drawn down.

"I don't, I'm just itchy... I don't know why." He shrugged, flinging his head back down and his body around on the stool, so as to properly face the taller man and stop the dizzying sensation in his head; he wasn't even sure why he was answering this inane question.

"Just...itchy." Harry's eyes widened slightly as he could of sworn the man's lips quirked in amusement.

"Yes Sir." Harry inclined his own head slowly.

"Well, please do refrain or you'll be sitting the last half of the class outside while your classmates brew potions and earn house points. I do not need another explosion in this classroom today, my limit is one." He eyed Harry intensely with black eyes and Harry frowned, not understanding. "You are making your back bleed, it is why I stopped you, perhaps cut your nails?" He let go slowly for the first time and Harry grabbed his hand, shaking it subtly. What a grip.

Unsure what else to do, since his back was still itchy, he stood up.

"Mister Potter, what is it now?" Snape was back at the front of the class and was scratching across the blackboard with a peice of chalk.

"You said to go outside..."

Snape blinked, no words leaving his lips for several seconds. "I did, can you not refrain?" Harry shook his head, scratching even as he did so. Rolling his eyes and taking a large sigh Snape even held open the door as Harry went outside. "Remain here or you'll lose 50 house points. Understood?"

Harry nodded, sliding his way down to the cold concrete.

"Perhaps you can retry." Were his last words before the door slammed closed and the sound of burners starting and cauldrons being placed on work benches were heard.

...Retry?

Harry frowned, "Retry what?"

. . .

. . .

He was out there for a good 20 minutes before Snape decided to make sure he was still there and closed the door behind him, folding his arms across his chest as he loomed over, blocking what little light Harry had to do ''retry'' his Potions Assignment.

"Professor?"

"Wrong word."

Harry blinked, pushing his glasses back up his nose as they slipped. "No I think-"

"This word." He loomed further down and pointed with a slender finger. "It's wrong. Change it."

Harry blinked again and looked back down to where the finger was just touching the tip of the first letter of the word. The ''wrong'' word apparently. Harry quickly flipped through the textbook beside him and closed his eyes as yes, he'd put in the wrong word. Silently spelling the mistake away, he shifted slightly as he rewrote the right word and scanned the rest of the paragraph.

"How is your itch?"

Not looking up Harry's lips twitched as he definitely heard the voice change in pitch and warble a little in amusement and laughter. Who knew? But now that Snape had mentioned it, he began to feel a definite itch near his hip. He cringed and Snape spoke again. "Potter?"

Harry couldn't help but snark his reply as he threw down his parchment and quill and started to itch the area. "Fine until you mentioned it **Professor**." Not looking up he didn't see the look of anger cross the older man's face so didn't have more than 3 seconds to do something about his attitude slip before he was being dragged to his feet and being cuffed about the head rather harshly.

He grabbed his head in shock and pain, mouth open and eyes wide as Snape stepped back and took a large breath.

"I will not tolerate the attitude, understand me?"

Harry nodded slowly, still in shock. Were Professor's even allowed to strike their students, or was it because Harry didn't have any parents that would take legal action?

"Sit back down and do the assignment, though it in no way will provent you from coming to detention this evening and the next."

"Yes Sir." Harry sat rather pacifily, legs crossed and repicked up his parchment and quill. The door slammed closed seconds later and Snape's angry voice was all he heard for several minutes; seemed the man was taking his anger out on unsuspecting sixth years. He wasn't even sure why the man was so angry...so he'd given him lip, it wasn't like Harry hadn't done that before?

He shook his head and rubbed the back of his head several more times as he thought about what to write next that would sate the man.

...Probably nothing...

** **Kin Kon** ** **Kin Kon**

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the bell rang and the clatter of things being put away, cleaned and placed back inside bags came from within the classroom. Snape's voice resonating through the stone and wood of the door announcing that those who do well in his class that weren't taking transfiguration would go into the Animagus Training Session-being held in a couple weeks, if they so desired, making Harry sit up straighter and pick his own things up off the ground.

He kept his assignment out as the door flew open and Snape came out first, hand held out in a demanding fashion; Harry immediately placed the parchment, ink dried this time by a well learnt spell, into the man's outstretched hand and hefted his back higher on his shoulder.

"Very well. Report to the classroom at 8pm for your detention." The door slammed quickly afterwards and blinking slowly Harry headed back to the common room for some down time before dinner.

. . .

. . .

"He allowed you to redo it?"

Harry nodded tiredly from his armchair in front of the roaring fire.

"Strange, you think Snape's ill or something?"

"Oh honestly Ronald, it was the least he could do after throwing Harry's first one into the trash like that."

"If you say so 'Mione."

"I do." She said smartly, leaning back into the sofa and into her boyfriend, Harry, head over the edge of the armchair now rolled his eyes upside down at them and slipped back into a sitting position, settled in and closed his eyes as his hand unconsciously went to his ribcage. There had to be a reason for this irritating itch, and whatever it was, he needed to find it, quick.

. . .

. . .

It was only the second time they'd done so but having slept through most of dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione sprinted down the seven floors to the Great Hall and skidded to a stop right inside; breathing heavily and holding onto each other.

Luckily, they weren't as late as they had thought-The clock in the common room apparently broken, **again**. (They really needed to place a better spell), and with the food still mountainous in quantity they zipped over to their house table and piled their plates full with food.

"Mms good." Harry muffled around some patato and melted cheese.

Ron nodded along, shoving alot more into his mouth that he couldn't even open his mouth a little bit to muffle. Hermione, for all she was worth, was rolling her eyes as she daintily took bites from her fork and sipped her pumpkin juice.

It was only when the dinner really was close to finishing that Harry noticed he'd been stared at for a very long time now. Tilting his head this way and that he finally turned toward the head table, scanning the row of Professors until he hit the one he wanted; dressed all in black, long black hair, black eyes, pale complexion, Snape was staring at him with an intensity that was clearly not for no reason. But...for what?

Harry stared back, point blank, slowly taking bites from his fork, sometimes even just sucking on the fork as he missed the food; not staring at it and all, it was a little difficult to find where the food was on his golden plate; luckily he didn't want a drink because he didn't wan to take a chance of spilling it everywhere, let alone spilling it all over himself...and he couldn't be the first to look away.

Snape was even answering McGonagall as she spoke to him without even turning his head; normally that would be considered very rude for an adult, for anyone really, let alone to a collegue but then...it was Snape, they were probably **used** to ''rude''.

"Harry?"

"Mm."

"Harry what are you doing, you haven't eaten anything in several minutes, just...sucking your fork." His eyebrow raised at the hesitation in her voice and edged his head forward in a slight nod that didn't sway his eyes from their target. It was a full on staring contest, a staring contest between Teacher and Student, between resentful Teacher and mischievous trouble maker Student.

"I'm not overly hungry."

"And where are you looking exactly...for the last 20 minutes?"

"Professor's table." He shrugged a shoulder. 20 minutes? Woah. No wonder his eyes were beginning to water, curious he'd even lasted this long, Snape too, maybe it was a spell?

"Why mate?"

Ah, Ron'd stop eating for two minutes. "No idea." Harry shrugged again.

"Sometimes Harry I worry for your sanity."

Harry snorted at his friends words. "Thanks Ron, appreciated."

"I'm just saying mate...How's your uh-" Harry flung himself over the table without even looking and smacked his hand straight to Ron's mouth, tipping over several bowls of food and a couple goblets of pumpkin juice in the process.

"No." He spoke this very authoritively. "Don't speak of it, it summons it." He hissed, eyes wide as he kept staring. Snape's eyes had narrowed and he took a sip of whatever he had in his golden goblet.

"Mmhmoay." Ron's hand was over Harry's trying to pry it off and Harry did so abruptly.

"Sorry."

"S'kay. I won't mention it..." He coughed a little and poured another goblet of pumpkin juice even as Hermione spelled the mess clean and the bowls vanished with their spoiled food from the table.

. . .

. . .

"Follow me."

Harry blinked as the man suddenly stood right behind him, been staring that entire time at the man he was confused as to how the man had ended up their so suddenly...so quickly. He jumped to his feet however as the man's eyebrow rose in impatience, "Yes Sir", and they strode out of the Great Hall toward the dungeons, apparently it was already 8? Or Snape just thought this was easier?

Scratching his neck lightly he found himself in a blink of an eye up against the stone wall of the dungeons; they were damp, rocky and very very hard as it dug into his back; he was looking directly into the black eyes of his Potions Professor when he finally register what was going on. Beginning to almost hypervanitlate the man pushed a hand to his neck, it was sticky, wet, and smelled sweet; Harry cringed, scrunching up his eyes.

"Perhaps this will work. Follow." He let go then and Harry felt the area as he walked slowly after the man. 'Gross'.

Harry almost paused when they walked straight passed the classroom and further down the hall, even went to mention as such but guessed the man would know wether or not they would pass his classroom and where they were currently going, for some unknown reason...

He remained quiet until they arrived there, listened carefully to the lower than low mutter of a password to a middleaged man in flowing silk blue robes behind a desk with a massive cauldron and papers strewn in his frame, and they were inside.

...Inside an apparent set of private teachers quarters. Why were they in Snape's rooms?

"...Sir?"

He was pushed further into the room by a firm hand in the middle of his back, all the way over to a comfortable looking set of couches and armchairs in the middle of the room; bookcases lining the entire wall at the back.

"...Why are we in your quarters?"

He reared back as Snape's face came inches away from his own, any closer and their lips would of been pressing against each other...the thought oddly wasn't repulsive and he even moved a little closer; it caused Snape to stumble backward a couple steps and take deep breaths. What the hell was going on here?

"Don't I have a detention at 8?"

"It is 7:47pm. Close enough." He exhaled heavily and appeared to have plundered a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet near by as Harry's eyes wandered around the room as he asked and was rewarded with a dazed replied.

"Okay, so why am I in your quarters and what did you put on my neck in the corridor?" He touched his neck for emphasis but when his fingertips touched the skin it was no longer sticky, it was also no longer itchy, or smooth... He frowned and ran his fingertips over the expanse again, feeling the rough texture. "What did you put on me?!" Jumping to his feet, Harry ran over to a nearby mirror close to a deviding wall; that apparently hid a kitchen as he took a small peak before looking into the mirror.

"..." Blink.

Blink "...Scales?" His brunette head tilted to the side as he looked closer at the multicolored scales, though it could have just been the light in the room, they could have been white scales, or silver...even green if he narrowed his eyes to slits. "Professor..." He was very quiet and the man came closer slowly, still not saying a word. "...Scales?" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before spinning around and grabbing the man by the front of his robes. "Scales?! Why the fuck do I have scales?!"

"Calm yourself." Glass no longer in hand, but over by the coffee table, his hands covered Harry's and yanked them gently from their grasp; he didn't let go though. "Do you feel better?" Harry frowned. 'What kind of question was that?!'

"Do you feel an itch there?" He prodded the scales and Harry gasped, covering them with the released hand. "No?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "No." "But I hav-"

"Scales. You have scales, yes Potter. They're actually very pretty."

Harry blushed scarlet and mumbled incoherently under his breath for several seconds. "But I have scales..."

"You've always had scales, you're just now coming into them; of course they'd be itchy, I just helped along the process in that one spot."

"Always..." Harry frowned, not removing the hand around his neck but rubbed the scales lightly with a thumb. This was all very confusing, Snape knew the reason why he was itchy? Why did Snape know the reason and **how** did he even figure that reason out?

"Sit down Potter." He gestured over to the couch and Harry slowly obliged, sinking into the plush cushions.

"I'm confused."

"Rightly so." A small glass of milk was pushed across the low coffee table with a small tin of transparent paste. Milk he could kind of understand, but what was the paste? He frowned at it and Snape seemed to understand, taking it from the glass top and rounding the table, seating himself on the edge of the couch and pressed a finger into the paste, he pressed the tip of his finger to Harry's collarbone and, tingling, Harry watched slowly as shimmering scales began appearing; it was very surreal, so this was the stuff Snape had pressed to his neck in the corridor.

Harry swallowed.

"I don't understand what's going on Sir, why do I have scales?"

The man took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he closed his eyes. "When you were one and Voldemort attacked your family home in Godric's Hollow, and your Mother Lily sacrificed her life for yours, she invoked some very strong ancient magic. That ancient magic protected you from the Killing Curse, saved your one year old life."

"...I know this..."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Love, yes. That wasn't the ancient magic Potter, don't be so naive. Lily's love for you invoked the ancient magic. This ancient magic cast a shield of blinding white light over the entire cottage for an entire minute..so I'm told, as it she invoked it and as it protected you. You were spirited away momentarily, placed back, then spirited away for several hours afterwards. No one knows where you went, nor how you got back, but we can guess and I would say it was ancient Dragon Magic that saved your life."

"...And took my Mothers." Harry said smartly.

Snape's black eyes closed. "Don't be petty. Voldemort would have killed her regardless of her sacrifice, he might have even killed you. Be a little more grateful that Lily did so, she didn't have too." It was admittedly a little snide and petty itself and Harry frowned.

"I am grateful...I just wish she and my Father were still here Professor."

"Mm." He sighed.

"Ancient Dragon Magic?" Harry pressed quietly, chewing his bottom lip.

"Indeed." He inclined his head and placed the jar back on the glass top.

"Some what am I, a Dragon or something?" Harry laughed.

Snape didn't seem to find it funny and merely looked at him with a raised eyebrow and quickly eye flick to his collarbone. Looking down and feeling across these and the ones on the side of his neck, Harry swallowed thickly. "I am? Is that even possible?"

"It is, it's very rare and I haven't personally ever heard of one being made for thousands of years; not since the era of the Founders in fact. I believe it was stated that one of Godric Gryffindor's son's had been turned into a Hybrid; however the circumstances were vague and spoken different to yours. I would even go as far as to say you're probably a decendant of Godric Gryffindor, Potter." He seemed to huff and roll his eyes at the same time when he'd finished speaking and Harry's lips twitched.

"So...A Hybrid Dragon. Can I turn into a Dragon?"

"I'm not sure, given your circumstances though, I would say it wise to perform in the Animagus Training in the coming weeks."

"Without good grades?"

" **With** good grades."

Harry chuckled and scratched another itch, eyes pleading unconsciously for the paste. Seeing this Snape's black eyes rolled again and he held the container up. "Have at it Potter, but be warned you will have to glamour them once they appear in their entirety."

Licking his lips and unsure why he was he about to ask, he stuttered, "Can you help me?"

The black orbs widened unhindered by a mask. "What?"

"Can you help me?"

"Whatever for?!" He was trying to stand up, but Harry was holding his arm with a death grip.

"Please?" He really had no idea why he was doing this, he could easily enough do it himself...with some difficulty.

"I'm sure you can reach your places yourself." He hissed, trying to and failing to get out of Harry's hard grasp; apparently waking up to your identity as a Hybrid gave you some advantages over stronger opponents.

"You've already helped a little?" He grabbed the top button on his school shirt with his free hand and popped the buttons all the way down to the fork in the material at the bottom. Revealing his broad young quidditch toned, sunkissed skin. His Professor seemed to clear his throat and turned his eyes to the ceiling as he grabbed the container from the coffee table and dipped his fingertips inside, spreading the sweet smelling paste of the expanse of his chest.

The line of paste revealed a shining row of white, silver and green scales, squinting down at them and getting partially in his Professor's way, he could see small flecks of gold as well laced throughout, like small vines of pulsing magic...or veins.

Cough. "Potter."

'Right' Harry chuckled quietly, lifting his head back up and leaning back against the chair with his eyes closed; it actually felt very nice, his Professor's hands on his chest, his stomach, it felt very good and his eyes closed apparently meant Snape was a little more bolder.

His fingers skimmed the top of Harry's trousers, causing a stir of his cock and making it pulse within the confides.

. . .

. . .

It was very long later that Harry was blissfully moaning at Snape's ministrations, emerald eyes completely closed, he was face down on the couch and was having Snape's slender fingers run across his back, his shoulder blades, ''the stubs'' where his wings would be if he were a Dragon...these spots were very sensitive the touch and Snape seemed to notice this, expertly sneakily coming back to them occasionally and causing all sorts of dangerous moans.

After all...they were student and teacher...and Snape hated Harry didn't he?

He was spun abruptly over and Harry covered his underwear covered cock unconsciously and moaned as the hands slipped across his hands, making them tingle for the first time and back over his chest and sides; the sensations really were heightened when his eyes were closed.

So much for detention, this was 10 times better anyway!

He moaned loudly and pushed his hips into the air subconsciously.

"Well well Mister Potter." His slender fingers brushed across the bulge, brushing Harry's own hands aside and pressed down harshly, eliciting a groan of pleasure.

Definitely heightened.

Definitely banned.

. . .

. . .

Severus was balls deep inside of Harry before either of them had even completely noticed.

Both still on the couch, Harry had been flipped over onto his hands and knees, his head angled over the side of the couch, beautifully multicolored partially scaled hands gripping the material of the velvety green couch.

"Ah."

"Uh."

"Ahhhh."

"Uhhhhh."

** **Slap** **

** **Slap** **

** **Slap** **

Severus balls were slamming hard against Harry's arse, propelling him even further across the couch, his cock to weep into the couch as it was pushed backwards and forwards, no hands were going to be necessary; not that any could reach with the way they were positioned.

"Nnnnnn Sn-" A hand covered his mouth. "nmmmph."

"Shush." He hissed through clenched teeth behind Harry's ear. Frowning through the poundings into his previously virgin hole, Harry began to hear why Snape had suddenly gone quiet and covered Harry's mouth.

** **KNOCK KNOCK** **

Someone was pounding on the Portrait of Snape's private quarters.

"Young Lad, cease and desist; I told you, the Master is busy."

Harry almost choked and sucked in one of the slender fingers in order not to say anything; the man moaned behind him and licked a line with his tongue acoss the back of his neck, his shoulder blades and over his ears, causing Harry to moan around the finger loudly.

** **KNOCK KNOCK** **

"Professor?!"

"What are you child, brain dead? I said he's busy, now shoo!"

** **Smack!** **

"Ow!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh around the two saliva covered fingers in his mouth, he didn't know what caused Malfoy to say ow, but he could bet it would of been funny to witness.

"Little shit." Severus groaned behind him and Harry craned his head around to see him. He shook his dark locks, "Noth-nothing." Blinking and craning back around, Harry licked the fingers and sucked them back into his mouth, urging with both his mouth and his arse as he pressed backwards to resume their fucking, resume their fast pace. Regardless of the spoiled brat outside.

** **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK** **

"Professor?! It's important!"

"Lad, I'm sure he'll come by later, now fuck off!"

** **Smack!** **

"Ow!"

Insistant bugger and what exactly was that? The portrait swinging open slightly and smacking him?

Harry snickered and Snape groaned and pushed harshly, deeply inside with one full stroke, the snicker broke off mid snick and turned into a groan of pleasure and a tear of velvet; dragon nails apparently sprouting spontaniously from previously normal fingernails and wripping the material beneath them.

The pounding it oncurred made Harry wripped more of the material on purpose, just to recieve the harsh pokes into his prostate; the hand in the back of his hair wasn't soft but it wasn't harsh either and caused even more pleasure to go directly to his cock and make him orgasm just as Malfoy slammed open the door with a huff and several bleeding fingers and a wound on his forehead.

Harry blinked owlishly, breathing heavily.

Snape was hissing and swearing as he orgasm'd at the same time and tried to pull out as Harry clenched unconsciously around him. Quickly he shoved himself into his trousers; not having taken them off and eyed a wide eyed and slackjawed Malfoy in the doorway.

"I told you he was busy, you nosey little brat!"

Harry closed his eyes and shoved himself back into his clothes with a whispered scourgify.

"Potter..." He paused. "...Professor..."

Harry watched anxiously as the blonde slowly came around and turned a shade of red mixed with green. "THE FUCK?!"

"Shut up Mister Malfoy!" Snape quickly slammed the portrait with a muttered apology and shoved rather harshly in the middle of Malfoy's back straight toward the opposite couch, this one silver. "Sit, calm down and then speak if you must."

"Potter, clean yourself up."

Harry frowned, "I..." Severus eyes wandered down and up with a specific look and Harry jumped, quickly reciting the most powerful glamours Snape had told him earlier before...well before all of this. It was probably to late though, Malfoy had probably already seen...

And judging by the intense look direct at him now, this was probably the case.

"What are you Potter?"

"Sorry?" Harry tried to play dumb, adjusting his shirt and reparoing the buttons so he could button it back up.

"You heard me, I saw scales. You aren't like the Dark Lord are you?" His gray eyes narrowed.

"No." Harry vemehently hissed, leaning across the coffee table and into Draco's pale face. "I am nothing like Voldemort. Nothing!" With blonde eyebrow raised and body rearing back his white head nodded.

"Very well. Then what?"

Looking to Snape Harry shrugged in a questioning manner. "Might as well." He inclined his head and Harry sat back down heavily, avoiding the wet patch where he'd just come; he muttered a scourgify there and gripped the material afterwards.

"I'm a Hybrid apparently."

"A Hybrid...of a Dragon?" His eyes wandered down for a second and back up with curiousity.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"And why did you sleep with my head of house?"

Harry swallowed thickly and looked back to the man in question before back to the aristicrat. "We just did." He shrugged, Harry still wasn't even sure how or what had even ignited that, enough, for them to have sex on the couch...at all...

"You sure you aren't an incubis?"

"Pretty sure. I've scales and claws...and better eyesight apparently." He looked around the room without his glasses for the first time and took in the way he saw things like this; it was strange, a little disconcerting but it wasn't terrible and he was bound to get used to it eventually.

"Ah. You will personally fix that couch too Mister Potter." His smirk was malicious and Harry groaned in distress. "That was my favorite couch and now look at what you've done to it." Harry looked behind him, it wasn't **that** bad, a tear here and there...

Boldy he said. "Then next we should do it in a bed."

Both gray and onyx eyes widened without masks and Harry watched them intensely for honest reactions; "Cocky Brat." Harry smirked and tipped his head in a mischievous gesture. Malfoy was still recovering. "Next...next time, shit Potter."

"Uh..." Something had only just occured to Harry and he fingered his holly wand subtly. "Malfoy..."

"Potter..." His gray eyes narrowed.

"What do you think of Voldemort?"

They blinked, then blinked again. "I decided to take the aid Dumbledore likes to hint at; I'll be assisting the Light Side's defeat over the Dark, whenever that should be. Please to start working for-sorry, with you." He held out his hand and rolled his eyes. "Draco Malfoy, secret light fighter."

Harry snorted and held out his own. "Harry Potter, unfortunate prophecy proclaimed defeater of Voldemort and Dumbledore's ''Golden Boy''." They were both clearly mocking their titles and...heaven forbid, Severus thought, bonding after one witnessed the other having sex with his Professor.

"Glad to have you on our side...um...you won't-" Harry gestured around vaguely with a red flush.

Malfoy's pale face quickly fled to bright red aswell and he quickly shook his white tresses. "No. I won't. But I recommend you use privacy spells and really heavy locking charms." He turned and eyed his head of house and Harry did too. "Shouldn't you know this Sir?"

Severus face heated a little and he cleared his throat. "Not when preoccupied, now what was this emergency of yours Draco?"

"Oh...I'd almost forgotten, Dumbledore requested your assistance outside on the Quidditch Pitch, I think he said it was an intruder or something? I'd reckon that's pretty important information."

"Intru-Draco you need to say these things, use your friggin words. Stay put. Both of you." He pointed as he doned his robes, having shed them down to his dress shirt and slacks, and rushed out of the dungeons.

Each looking to each other they smirked and quickly followed, high fiving each other as they slipped out.

. . .

. . .

It was not at all what they had been expecting.

Intruder?

That's one fucking huge intruder!

It was a fucking enormous Dragon, shouldn't they be calling Charlie to come from Romania? He was a Dragon Tamer after all.

They stood on the outskirts of the Quidditch Pitch and watched as all the Teachers stood close together and seemed as if holding a conversation with said fucking massive intruder; Harry'd never seen a Dragon this size before, he blinked quickly and rubbed his eyes as the size appeared to become smaller and smaller. He looked to Draco to see if this appeared to be the case and not some weird Harry Potter hallucination but the other teen was rubbing his own eyes and blinking owlishly.

"He turned into a human. A Human, Potter!" He was roughly shaken and he nodded the best he could.

"And?"

"And? Potter aren't you curious about yourself for a change?"

Head tilted, Harry licked his lips. "Well..."

"Come on. We're out here now and Dumbledore probably already realised." He quickly dragged before Harry could even voice any protestations. And they stopped right in the middle of a heated conversation with said Dragon turned Human.

" _How dare you. I will not be spoken to in this way._ "

"Oi, Mister!"

"Malfoy!" Harry yelped.

The Dragon's head turned very slowly at an angle, his slitted pupils almost pulsing within his iris. " _I beg your pardon young man?_ "

"He didn't mean to be so rude, I'm so sorry." Harry bowed deeply with wide eyes, pushing Malfoy down with him as he did so; then he shook his head, unsure why he was even doing so, it was only polite right? ...But why bow?

He was still frowning down at his feet and clicking his longer fingernails unconsciously when the Dragon came up to him and tilted his head up; the gasps Harry wasn't sure were for whom.

" _Ah. I see._ " The melodious baritone seemed to hum in both approval and amusement, when Harry looked into those eyes though they had slowly turned to face Severus and Harry frowned again, head quickly spinning back around to the Dragon.

" _You've mated._ "

Harry's face immediately fell and turned scarlet as he yelped simmultaniously; "Beg pardon Sir?" Leaning further forward, invading Harry's personal space, the Humanoid Dragon spoke, clearer and a lot more human-like.

"I said, young one. You've mated." The ice-blue eyes glintered and Harry swallowed at the pause. "I'd wondered...Such an odd time, all of a sudden to be dragged from my home, to be deposited here...on this...pitch..." He trailed and looked around, "But no wonder then, you've attended here for many years now; this is your home. And you're Sixteen already, another wonder, time sure does fly..." The ''man'', well, mans' hand came up and brushed a few stray strands of wayward hair from Harry's eyes as he talked, tucking them behind his flushed and admittedly slightlier pointier ears causing him to only **slightly** flinch in response.

This Humanoid Dragon didn't seem perturbed by Harry's actions and merely gave a small smile.

Breathing in and out raggedly several times and trying to take a step back, but somehow seemingly glued to the spot, Harry barely spoke above a whisper, unconsciously causing the Dragon-man to lean a little closer (He probably hadn't needed to though, his hearing just fine), "Who are you?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself, the small smile still stretching his lips.

Harry nodded anxiously, hands twisting together in front of him.

"I am Draconius Alarahai, The Ice Drake, one of the many Dragons that contributed to your servival and scale color Sixteen Years Ago. I don't often transform these days, dangerous times we live in now and all, I'm sure this form suits fine though?" He chuckled lowly and bowed a little. "You're Mother was quite an exceptional Witch to bring us together to save her precious child, to summon Draconic Ancestors, well since we were intrigued, we helped." His fingers skirted across a few of the scales on Harry's neck and he shivered involuntarily. "Beautiful combination of scales."

Harry jumped slightly and looked around frantically, all his Professor's had confused expressions, intrigued expressions, even concerned and downright twinkly expressions, didn't he have on strong glamours? Had they somehow vanished, or was the Humanoid Dragon, ''Draconius Alarahai'', the only one seeing them besides himself?

Since looking down, Harry could see the ones glinting in the low Pitch lit lanterns, on his chest beneath his shirt.

He seemed to understand and pressed a hand to his shoulder, fingers squeezing as he murmured, "Don't fret young Harry, would it be so bad for them to see your pretty scales? They'd find out eventually wouldn't they? And two of them already know." The last comment was a statement, a fact as the fingers moved again to skirt across his scales, smoothing his fingertips over them and over them, it was beginning to make Harry uncomfortable in more than one way; small little moans were escapeing his mouth and little jolts were rushing through his body, and he couldn't move away, couldn't take the step back he so desperated wanted too.

He hadn't been aware his eyes had fluttered closed and his mouth had fallen open until a voice broke into his thoughts, rather the voice hadn't even spoken to him, but someone close to him.

"I wouldn't, if I were you Sir."

"Mmn." Harry flickered his eyes open, slightly panting and took in Snape mere centremeters away from him, his arm outstretched, his hand around a slender wrist also covered in scales, silver scales, and a scowl on his features. "Pro-"

"Release my wrist or suffer the concequence boy." If it were even more possible Snape's scowl became darker and his fingers tightened. "I will not repeat myself, I may occasionally walk among humans but doesn't mean I necessarily like you and the fact you-" He hesitated, "Un, hand, me, now." He renched his own wrist out of the grasp, his hands falling from Harry in the process; Harry watched wide-eyed as his Dragon Ancestor turned around completely, feirce and angered.

"Uh..." Emerald eyes flicking between the two, between Snape and Draconius, Harry started to breath quicker, stepping from foot to foot anxiously, everytime his eyes meant Snape's obsidian ones his heart would beat little faster in his chest and his mouth would go a little drier, everytime his eyes flickered to the profile of Draconius, his heart would skip a beat, though he wasn't deluding himself into thinking it felt even remotely the same.

"Um..." Harry floundered, unsure what to do about the fight that seemed was close to breaking out between the two. 'What are the teachers, Dumbledore even doing?!' He screamed soundly inside, green eyes flicking them and their soundless words and widened eyes, Harry frowned at this.

'A spell?'

A silencing spell?

Snape's black pools flicked to him briefly and Harry's heart skipped another beat.

'What do I do?' He thought frantically, almost ready to pull on his hair in frustration. He'd rummage in his pocket for his wand, but his wand was still in Snape's rooms, he'd placed it down onto the coffee table while shaking Malfoy's-Draco's hand, then forgotten it as they'd rushed out. Stupidity.

He shook his messy head and sighed heatedly, strangely enough...it turned their attention to him from their heated staring and snarling contest; Ice-Blue and Onyx eyes completely turned to him, Harry was still at a loss, a loss now as to how to keep their attention focused away from each other. (Not that he understood in the first place why Snape had grabbed the Dragon's wrist like that...)

An impish smile graced Draconius' pale features as he flung himself forward, spun around behind Harry then shoved him toward Snape; who unconsciously encircled him as they collided, almost falling over.

"It is you." He chuckled, sharp teeth revealing themselves. "You're sweet Lily's best friend, Severus Snape."

Harry frowned in the embrace, green eyes looking up but not quite reaching the mans sight.

"I was." Harry watched as the man swallowed and let go, pushing him away, in what looked like great effort.

Draconius shook his white tresses. "No." He paused a mere second, "You are. Lily was very adamant you see. Now...let me see." His eyes took on a calcuating tinge then as he grabbed Harry around the middle and without thought flicked the tip of Harry's pointier ear; who screeched, level rising beyond what was considered normal for a male and covered his mouth quickly with both hands, emerald eyes wide over them as he was pulled closer to the slightly colder body.

Harry inhaled unconsciously, something irrisitable filling his nostrils and he moaned lowly.

These actions caused Severus obsidian eyes to darken even further from before, if that were even possible and take an involuntary step forward. The Ice Drake's other hand, lightly white-blue scaled, not currently holding onto Harry's hip was held up to prevent him from coming any further closer; his ice eyes simply said ''Watch''.

Draconius coughed several times, as if clearing his throat or preparing to sing and held Harry even tighter as he leaned down to lick the very top of the same ear he'd flicked, speaking just barely above whisper for all to hear; Harry blissfully unaware in that moment, dug his nails into the scales beneath a thin cotton shirt of the Ancient Ice Drake's back. "Who do you belong to Brat?"

Draconius ice-blue eyes were trained to Snape as he mimicked the man's voice; Severus took a step forward in anger. "No" Draconius mouthed, white head shaking as he held tightly to Harry, the teen murmuring into his chest, "Mmmn...Master."

Severus, including everyone else, took an involuntary step back in shock.

Smirking, Draconius Alarahai coughed again, "Who?" continuing to mimick Severus low baritone.

Sighing Harry breathed out, "Master" sinking his claws in a little deeper, they were pushed out rather quickly though with slightly panicked eyes from the Drake.

"But who's Master?" He puured slyly.

"You." It was giggled and every frowned, it were as if the teen were drugged.

"What are you doing?" Snape's voice was less than friendly and his obsidian eyes narrowed further as he came to this realisation, wanting to step closer again and try and bring some sense back into Potter, but his feet seemed glued somehow, like his collegues, and Dumbledore; he looked to them idly, each opening and closing their mouths soundlessly while looking concerned.

The Ancient Elemental Drake coughed again and returned to his own voice, "Relax. I'm not doing more than handing him your scent. Now..." he coughed again, twice and annoyingly spoke again in Snape's tone. "Who is you? Articulate Potter, be articulate."

Harry's forehead wrinkled with a frowned, buried as it was in the thick white hair, "You" he pressed.

"You need to say my name." He swatted Harry's butt lightly, causing the teen to yelp and jump a little forward.

"Sev'rus?"

"You need to say it louder."

"Sev'rus."

"Louder, clearer." He spoke with more authority and Severus could barely breath.

"Severus." Harry growled into the hair, his nails scrapping across the cloth; through all of this, Severus was amazed the teen hadn't opened his bright green eyes even once to ascern for himself if this was the right person. "Severus, Severus, Severus."

With a nod and a final cough to clear his throat, Draconius pushed Harry back into Severus slack arms and spoke once more in his original voice. "I needed to comfirm the relation, I trust you'll treat him properly Mister Snape? Afterall..there isn't any rule against it, is there Headmaster?" His head turned to said old man and with a few open and closes he spoke solemnly, not happy nor sad, just solemn.

"It isn't forbidden per sae..."

"No?" The white eyebrows rose and Snape felt this mans, Dragon's personality really grate on his nerves.

"No." Dumbledore inclined his head. "In special circumstances..."

"Such as these?" Draconius went on.

"Yes. In special circumstances such as these, Student/Teacher relations are excempt of this school rule by decree of Salazar Slytherin's own handleful of school rules." The old greying man wasn't overly thrilled but then none of the other teachers currently on the pitch looked much better, at the least the ecentric mans' eyes were glinting a little.

"Mmn." Harry moaned.

Severus nodded his head dark locks in answer to the Dragon's question, irritation in his dark eyes as he did so. He dreaded the answer to what he was about to ask, having only read about the ancient beings in the past.

"You mate for-"

"Life." Draconius finished for him with a beaming smile and a nod.

Sighing Severus looked down into the brat tucked into his arms, his arms around Severus back, he mumbled unintelligable "Mmn" into his neck and dug his draconic nails into his back through his robe and his shirt; quite a feat. When trying to remove them, wincing, the look Draconius was giving him made him rethink; gritting his teeth against the pain he wasn't prepared for Potter to sudden lurch forward and make them fall heavily onto the dew covered grass of the Pitch.

He groaned at the weight directly on his stomach and closed his eyes involuntarily as a barely aware, drunk on the scent of his Master, Harry Potter began to lick his neck, it was sudden and he hadn't been prepared when the the thick, sharp, iron-like nails finally breached the skin of his back and sunk in deep, his small sharp teeth syncronising and sinking deep into the juncture of his neck and shoulder, these caused Severus to cry out, not having the mindset or timing to withhold it or cover it.

"Hah...uh...nng...guh..." He did however, clench his hands into the earth beside him; since he couldn't remove the boy, he'd have to endure, correct?

. . .

. . .

He breathing heavily, tears at the corners of his eyes when Harry slowly came back to himself a little, his teeth detached and he blinked owlishly, eyes raking the entire pitch and those who occupied the space close them.

His ancestor seemed to find this the right moment (and perhaps he had invoked it) to say goodbye, that his job was done. Harry blinked owlishly up at him as he leaned over them. "Do be careful, won't you? And try practising without the use of your wand; you might find that you won't need it." With those vague words and a pat on Potter's disheveled head, he stepped back, misted over, became large again and disappeared all in the blink of an eye. Oddly enough, or horribly enough, the moment he vanished, when the magic he had cast on the Professor's dissolved, Harry sunk his teeth back into the side of Severus neck and dug his nails even further into his back. (With them lying collapsed on the ground like this, gravity was helping Potter's fingernails...)

"Unnng Potter!" He cried out and tried to stand.

No idea what he was doing, Harry sunk his teeth further into the skin beneath them, he could taste the metalic of blood as it dribbled from the puncture wounds and down into both the white shirt beneath the black robe and the dew covered grass beneath the mans black locks.

"Unnng!" Green eyes flickering back open, unaware that they had closed, Harry watched as the mans sallowskinned, pale face contorted in both pain and pleasure, a little more of the latter, and his eyes screwed tighter shut, hands balled into fists either side of him as Harry pinned him down.

"Potter...hah...unh..gah...you...nng." His fist slammed down into the dirt suddenly and Harry jumped at the unexpectedness, not that he really understood what he was doing, or what was going on; his teeth dislodged momentarily and went to place them back, but...

"Hah...unh..kuh...ha...NO." Snape's hands flew up and the next thing Harry knew, **he** was on his back; the wetness of the grass seeping into his shirt. He blinked up owlishly, up into the nightsky and the stars that shone there. "Hah...What in..the...world?!" Breathing heavily Snape was scowling harshly down at him, one hand on his bleeding neck, the blood seeping through the wound and over his fingers and the other keeping him upright on the ground as he hovered over Harry.

"...Damn, Professor."

The man sighed, "Thank you Mister Malfoy, for that accessment, anything else you'd like to add? Anything more articulate?" He gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes as he looked down into the misted emerald eyes below him, staring up at him blinkingly, their was blood dripping down his back, in rivulets, he could feel it and he shifted in discomfort, wincing in pain.

The footsteps behind him and stepping around the otherside of them, made Severus groan.

. . .

. . .

A little light headed, Harry continued to blink up at him, head half tilted to face him, not even aware he was covered in blood.

"Potter." It must have been a little cold because he saw the hot air leave his Professor's nostrils as he sighed out his name. Though several more were called in a much more concerned fashion as he swam in an out of consciousness, eyes becoming heavy, chest becoming harder to move with ragged breaths, sight becoming blury.

"Hah...Hah..."

"Mister Potter?"

"Hah..haaaaah...heh...hah...ah."

"Potter, oi!"

The mist reappeared and in the next instant, Draconius finger had flicked Harry's ear again, causing him to blink twice slowly and screech as he flung himself to his feet, where he wobbled dangerously, and covered his mouth with his blood soaked hands unconsciously, he only sputtered, realising something was wrong, when he flicked out his tongue to lick his lips.

. . .Then he looked down, steadied by Snape's hands on his waist, "Bloo-bloo-blood?!" His eyes went wide and he franticalled started to looked around the pitch, ignoring everything else, probably afraid he'd blacked out (though he'd seemed quite close a mere moment ago, like Snape himself felt) and went berserk or something; Severus rolled his dark eyes slowly (feeling slightly lightheaded from the continued bloodloss) and collected the teen in his embrace, bringing him closer, completely in his hold (though it hurt).

"Calm down you insolent brat, it's mine."

"You're..." He blinked, confused. "Why are you bleeding?"

"Because you put your fingernails into my back and your teeth into my neck." He spun around for a second and spun back before Harry could take a proper look. "Apparently, according to this Dragon here, that appears to have come back," said Dragon smiled lightly. "It is a way for you to contract with your mate."

Harry blinked again in befuddlment. "Mate?"

"Yes. You bonded with me Potter. Bonded. Forever. To me. Your Potions Professor. The man that is twice your age, is your Teacher and is your Father and Mother's age, even though you are the son of my enemy and the women I loved, still love...I slept with you anyway and we did this entire thing backwards, this entire **thing** , this **relationship** of ours that is Master and Submissive; I wonder how that occured..." He eyed Harry after the last comment like it was the most obvious thing in the world and like he knew he'd been slightly rambling because of his lightheadedness; Harry rubbed the back of his head subconsciously, wiping and scourgifing his hands first of course (he didn't want blood in his hair), his hair was bad enough wihout having it matted together.

"Uh..." Harry tried to avoid the abyss of those black eyes. "Sorry?"

Severus shook his head, feeling his knees weaken and his head become fussier. "No need" Thankfully he could still produce well structured, mostly, coherant sentences. He grabbed forward, the ravenhaired teen having moved away in akwardness after his questionable apology, and enfolded **his** (it was a strange thing to think about) sunkissed quidditch toned teen into his arms once again with a little wince.

Harry frowned, biting into his bottom lip lightly and pressed his head closer to the older man; he could feel his pulse beneath his cheek, the pounding eratic and faint and frowned even further, his own felt similar...what **precisely** had they done to warrant faint heartbeats like these? Lightheadedness? And...Harry whimpered as a glow released from his hands encompassing the back of his ''Mates''' soon to be scarred back.

"Potter?" Even the mans voice was faint now and Harry was holding him up more than he was holding Harry up, but since nobody had had the decency to even attempt to heal his wounds, he'd been losing copious abouts of blood for the last several minutes.

"Harry." He pressed lightly, pressing into the mans back as he felt the man arch into him a little more.

" **Harry** " He stressed, ignoring everyone else as they crowded and tried to make their wands work. "What are you doing?"

"Uh..." Harry breathed, feeling his own lightheadedness return and increase. "Uhaaaah...Healing? I think?"

. . .

. . .

"I..." Severus breathed, he was slipping.

"Mmn..." Harry was slipping too.

They collapsed in a cradled mess of limbs together, their knees hitting the damp ground beneath them; Harry's hands still glowed a faint yellow as they slid further into each other, Harry's head beneath Snape's chin, on the opposite side to his bleeding wound, and his own head resting on ontop of his.

"Sn-" Harry breathed, feeling the last of his energy fade and puff out.

"Nnng." Severus had the last bit of energy to lift his head and sink his own naturally pointed teeth into his young lover's (though they'd only slept together once, thus far) neck, enough to draw blood in enough amounts to not hurt him terribly.

. . .

. . .

"Professor?"

"Severus?"

"Professor Snape?!"

"Harry?! Oi, Potter?! Professor?!"

 _They were the last frantic calls both of them heard before they fell unconscious, their bodies staying connected as Severus fell backwards, Harry following him directly the same way, blood dripping steadily into his nice, crisp, white school shirt._

. . .

. . .

 **Chapter 2.**

 **** Kan Kon. **Kan Kon.**

Harry groaned and mumbled something unintelligable in his sleep, wincing as he turned to his right, a small amount of drool forming at the corner of his mouth and slipping over as he tossed a little on that side.

It was so bright.

 ****Kan Kon. **Kan Kon.**

And so loud.

"Heheh."

Harry frowned in his sleep, a crease forming in the middle of his forehead and the interruption of his peaceful if slightly painful sleep; why was someone chuckling near him?

"Honestly Potter, wake up."

"Nng." He was gently shaken by the shoulder and he blinked open his eyes, emerald slowly becoming brighter until he was completely awake and was shooting up in the bed at the sight of his Professor beside his bed, hand outstretched; he quickly wiped the drool from his cheek, cheeks flushing a light pink. "Pro-" He coughed and a glass of water was handed to him.

"Better?"

Harry nodded slowly, taken the last sip of water carefully and swallowing before speaking, hopefully in a calm and normal voice. "Professor what are you?" It was then that Harry finally took the three seconds to notice that he was in the white washed walls of Hogwarts Infirmary. He groaned and the man chuckled beside him in his chair, causing Harry to widened his eyes and stare incredulously at him, as if he'd suddenly gone insane.

"Relax Potter, enjoy them, I don't do them often and certaintly not in front of people." He made a show of looking around the Infirmary to gesture there was nobody around to hear them.

"I'm a little..." He rubbed his head.

"Confused?" He supplied.

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"Then let me explain." He coughed, hand coming up to tap the bottom of his lips. "You discovered you were DragonKin, we slept together, Mister Malfoy, the nosey little blonde haired pest, smashed open my portrait and discovered us in such an elicit act and then you for some bazaar reason bonded over it, heaven forbid and became friends while directly disobeying my demand to stay where you were." Harry avoid his eyes with a sheepish rub of a hand on the back of his neck and a flush across his pale cheeks.

He sighed and moved the hair from his face, "Uh, long story short Mister Potter, you are now my bonded mate and my submissive." He leered the last. "Also by making this bond, we both inheritated some nice scars for our efforts. Yours, your neck. There." He stood and placed a finger to the tender spot. "Me, my back and **my** neck. Here." He removed his robe, draping it over the chair he'd been sitting on and lifted his shirt part way before letting it drop, then came closer to show the one on his neck, so close that they were a hands breath away from each others lips, their breath mingling.

Harry swallowed thickly.

Severus blinked, "I can permit you to call me ''Severus'' in my chambers, but that is the extent until you graduate and defeat the Dark Lord, is that clear?" Harry nodded, clearly understanding; it made perfect sense, it was just all a little surreal.

"Sir?"

"You may call me Severus now." He sighed, their mouths still inches from each other.

Harry swallowed thickly again, eyes continuously flicking to the pale lips before him. "How long was I here for, unconscious...I mean?"

"Several weeks, I myself only woke some days ago."

"Oh..." Harry sighed, closing his eyes. Hoping.

Hoping was right. Their lips brushed in a gentle touch and their throats emitted a light moan for each of them.

. . .

. . .

"Mmmn."

"Mnnnnn."

"Hah." Wet sounds could be heard throughout the entire Hospital Wing as their lips locked and unlocked several times, Severus was now sitting up against the headboard of the cot, pillows stacked high behind him as Harry sat atop his lap, recovered enough to be in such a position. Their spit mingled and dripped from their lips as they drew apart and connected over and over, Harry's hands entwineing around Severus' neck and fiddling with the strands of dark hair behind his head; Severus' hands were carding through Harry's bed tassled hair, messy and sticking up in every which way, it was never full of knots, surprisingly.

"Ha..."

"Mmmnph Sev'rus." Harry pressed forward, rocking his hips over the mans trouser covered erection, definite erection, hard, full, thick, Harry moaned again as he pictured the organ in his mind over and over again, teasing pressing his tongue against his and questing inside the wet cavern along his own questing in Harry's.

They were unguarded, vunerable and probably shouldn't have been doing something like this in the Infirmary where anyone could come in, because clearly when they had divested themselves of restricted unnecessary clothes and Harry was about to fill himself of Snape's cock right down the root, someone had to walk in.

. . .This someone, the least likely person, **persons** Harry'd thought would (though why he'd think so, was stupid) maybe because he was clearly distracted and filled with lust, teenage hormones, that he'd not thought such persons were a possiblity, a very fucking likely possibly.

"Ha-Ha-Harry?!"

Harry quickly closed his eyes and slipped the tip of Severus rosey head out of his eager hole. "Hermione...Ron..." He swallowed thickly and, having his pants on the floor, tried to cover himself while trying to cover a red tinged Snape, missing his own pants, with the blanket. They slowly walked over to them, eyes wide and mouths open.

"I...I don't..." She was clearly lost for words; which was saying something, since she was Hermione.

Ron wasn't saying anything at all and seemed about ready to drop dead any moment, his face a sheet of white, his freckles contrasting largely against his red hair which was even more pronounced; his face had a slightly green tinge to it and Harry sighed downtrodden, placing his flaming face into his hands.

Cough. "I'll go." He flicked his wand and stepped out from beneath the covers and onto the tiled floor fully clothed, "Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, don't be late for Potions" then he swiftly left the Hospital Wing, shoulders stiff; 'their day just got a lot more worse' Harry thought idly as he watched the doors close after the tall man.

"Harry..."

"Ron?"

"Did you- Were you-" He seemed to swallow thickly as if trying to keep his food down; it hurt a little and Harry prepared himself for the worst as he finished for his redheaded best friend and gave him the subsequent dreaded answer.

"Was I about to have sex with Professor Snape?" The boy nodded haltingly. "I was." Harry nodded slowly, teeth biting the inside of his cheek, subtly and hard enough to make it bleed slightly.

"Why?" He croaked.

"Because he's..." He didn't know if he should tell... "Because he's...He's my mate."

"Mate?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I'm a Dragon Hybrid..." He gestured to himself, his clearly unglamoured self, "hence the scales."

She nodded her bushy head slowly and took the seat Snape had previously vacated before...before they attempted to consumate again, properly. "Okay, I see where you're coming from, and I'm not really entirely against you doing, I mean if he's your mate, that's, you can't help that, but..." She trailed off hesitantly and Harry gestured for to go on as he slipped slowly into his pants as she handed them to him (under the sheet of course, he wasn't going to do it in front of his friend), "Professor Snape is your teacher Harry..."

'Of course she'd think of it that way' he thought, then seemed contemplative. "Hermione, is that the only thing that bothers you?"

"Well..."

"Okay, so it isn't, but it bothers you more than others?"

She nodded slowly.

"Then it's fine, isn't it? If Salazar Slytherin wrote a rule that excempt any creatures of Hogwarts rules if their mate is on staff?"

"He wrote a rule like that?" She frowned, clearly doubtful.

"Headmaster Dumbledore said so himself and clearly the teachers have read the rules, even the obsure ones in the very back, or very middle in small letters, or whatever? It's still there, it's still a rule absolute made by the Founders; those can't be changed or erased. They're absolute."

"Mm." She hummed and sat down on the chair, rubbing Ron's back distractedly as he dragged another chair over and sat down beside her.

. . .

. . .

"Go on, go to Potions. I'm sure he's in a foul mood, so be careful." Harry spoke worriedly as he hugged his friends, much better after they sat down to talk for a good hour and half; they'd missed their free period and Hermione's extra study to do so, but they'd gladly given it up to sort things out.

Harry sighed as they walked out, sagging into the pillows and adjusting himself from within his pants. He loved them and he was immensely glad they weren't deserted him after all these years, but he was angry with them the slightest bit for unintentionally interrupting their fuck.

"Oh!" Harry jumped as the door flew open and Hermione rushed in, throwing something over the chair with a wink as she dashed back out again; calming his heart, hand over his chest, Harry slipped from the bed and padded over to the chair; oh he loved his friends! Hermione was amazing, grabbing the invisiblity cloak and throwing it over himself, concealing himself completely from view, he made sure no one was in the Wing before rushing out the doors and to the dungeons; he was going to get some action wether he liked it or not, he was 16 afterall, you couldn't just leave him like that...

He skipped down the stairs, skipping two to four steps at time and sliding down some of the banisters to make things go faster.

"Coming Coming Coming." Harry murmured to himself within the silky rare material, jumping down the last staircase and rounded several corners; stopping directly in front of the Potions Classroom and standing frozen as he heard the angry voice from within giving a lecture; he gulped, the man certaintly was mad, but...

Hmm, how was he going to slip inside without the man noticing?

"Professor?" He heard from inside, near the door.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"May I please go to lavatory?"

"You may." The man sounded like he was sighing and the door quickly swung open, one of Hermione's hazel eyes winking at him as she lef the door open. "Miss Granger, shut the door on your way out next time; 5 points!" He shouted and went to slam the door, thankfully, Harry slid in just as he was slamming it closed to the otherside of the frame.

"Now, where was I?" He tapped his brain.

Nobody dared tell him, for fear his anger would be cast on them, even for saying something he asked in question form. Now if only the man would sit at his desk?

. . .

. . .

Five minutes later and Hermione came back and sat finally sat his pompous ass on his chair, finished with the lecture for the moment and reading to grade some dismill essays with red ink.

Harry tried to be as subtle as he could, quickly, sneakily parting his cloak and unbuttoned the mans jeans with a whispered wandless spell; strange how easy that apparently came, he idled over the thought briefly before turning back to his task; the man hadn't noticed yet, his anger to pent up.

Well Harry was going to fix that, he smirked.

. . .

. . .

"Uhhhnk."

Several heads shot up from their potions and Harry tried to keep his mouth from smiling as he sucked the tip of his lovers cock.

"Professor Snape Sir? Are you okay?"

"Fine." He bit it out and Harry sucked a little harder, causing the man to lower his head and breath heavily out through his nose. The mans face was tinged a light shade of blossom and Harry was determined to make that pale face become crimson. "Potter..." He whispered, head still lowered, hands gripping the side of his wood desk in a death grip.

"Mmng...chu...nnnch..."

The mans breathing became more raggid and one of the hands fell to his head, gripping Harry's messy hair in a vice grip instead; Harry was almost certain he was about to pull Harry's head of his dripping cock, but instead, Severus head, fingers entangled in his raven hair, pushed him further onto his rock hard cock. "Nnng."

"Professor, are you sure you-"

"I'm fine! Pay attention to your potion!" Harry dug his nails into his elder lovers thighs and stroked his shaft as he sucked heartedly on the velvety flesh. If only their was a way to keep him silent to his students but loud to his lover under the table giving him head?

Hmm, interesting quandary.

Harry moaned low, his spit dribbling out of his mouth as he tried to fit the entire length into his mouth, into his throat and suck.

"Nng...chu...thhnnn...nn...hhaa."

"Can anyone else here noises?"

"I said pay attention!" His voice was strained and his hand tightened in Harry's hair. "This potion is volotile in the best of circumstances, maybe if you didn't let your ears wander every class, potions would blew up!" 'Well that was hardly fair' Harry thought. "Haaah...haah..." His heavy breathed lowered with his head as he dropped it to the desk with a light thud. "Potter I...Haaah...uh..." He was trying desperately to cover his moans of pleasure as Harry sucked him off, emerald eyes intensely stareing up at him.

His other hand, white knuckled even came up occasionally to cover his own mouth, when biting wasn't enough to keep him silent as Harry sucked harder, hummed and general sucked his cock like a pro; though he'd never even done so before.

"I swear I hear moaning and slurping..." It was whispered but it was enough for Harry and he closed his eyes, trying to block it out even as his face heated.

"Same here...you don't think...something freaky is going on, do you?"

Severus heavy breaths got heavy as his heart rate increased with Harry's harsher sucking; the hand in his hair gripped tighter and tigher and it felt like Snape was really trying to detach his head from his body. "Se-"

"Nnng." He shook his head subtly, rocking his hips.

"Maybe?" That person spoke again and Harry was sure they were Slytherin's.

. . .

. . .

He was probably dead the moment he did this, the moment he brought his lover to climax.

He slurped and licked and hummed and gulped his own saliva, most of it dripping on the concrete between his knees as he sped up his minstrations, half the class was over and Harry was pretty sure he'd stopped hearing burners going beneath cauldrons long ago; Severus was afterall, a little more vocal in his outbursts; they he was trying his best, tugging and pulling on Harry's hair, biting his lips enough to make them red with blood, covering his mouth with his hand and keeping his head to the desk...

"Haaah...haah...haaaah nnn hah..."

At least he hadn't said Harry's name yet, they'd be screwed if he said something like that; Harry still needed to defeat Voldemort and Severus still needed to spy for the Order. They could blow his cover over something like this; he was about to pull away when his head was sharply yanked forward, causing him to choke and cough around the appendage, and splutter as the man emptied him deep inside Harry's throat.

Harry barely even tasted the salty substance until it was slipping out of his mouth and he was licking it clean; Severus hips jerking with some aftershock spasm.

Harry only hoped they weren't avidly listening or had the good grace and decency to keep their mouths shut when Severus finally composed himself and stood back up to check for finished or half finished potions; awarding...and deducting house points.

This unfortunately didn't take long and quickly crept to the door, trying...and failing to open it successfully.

'The hell?!' he screamed.

A heavy sigh was his answer to his silent question. "Why are all your burners off?"

"Uh..."

"Um..."

Harry turned to see several people flushed in the face and avoiding a scowling, narrowed eyed Potions Professor's dark gaze.

"Professor..." A person tilted their head sideways and opened and closed their mouths as his dark eyes landed on him. "...No-Nothing..." If anything, the boys answer just made the man even more suspicious; he was seriously completely composed, not even a hint of embarrassment, flushes, sweat or heavy lidded eyes, nothing was their to say he'd even been sucked off under his desk by his sixteen year old Hybrid Dragon Lover.

"...Ehh..."

"No one is leaving this room until you have finished **both** of the potions you were assign. Understood?"

There were groans of disbelief and even voiced protestations.

"But Sir, Professor Snape Sir..." Suck up, Harry thought. "We've other classes after yours..."

"Then I'll be sure to inform then won't I?" He sneered, heading in the doors direction, Harry's direction; Opening the door, he slipped out, waiting briefly before slamming the door closed, narrowly missing slamming Harry **into** the door and grabbed him precisely by the collar of his cloak; shirt and all, before dragging him down the corridor, down another and through his portrait.

He threw the cloak immediately upon entering his chambers, his face completely red, but Harry had a feeling it wasn't from embarrassment...

"WHAT EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Harry cringed back.

"COMING INTO MY CLASSROOM LIKE THIS?!" He held up the material, dangling from thumb and forefinger, clearly detesting the garment. "EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE CLASSMATES OF YOURS KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WAS GOING ON BEHIND THAT DESK!"

"I..." Harry stuttered.

"NO!"

Harry lowered his head and tried to keep himself calm; he had a thing about people yelling at him...

"If you are perfectly well enough to come into my classroom and fall to your knees beneath my desk and do such illecit things right under your classmates' noses then by all means you've enough energy to already begin classes again don't you?" His voice had lowered but it was no less harsh, in fact, in felt even worse.

"I am confiscating this, so maybe it'll remind you that I **am** still your teacher Potter, nothing will change that until you graduate; in fact, as far as mate's go." He narrowed his eyes and Harry's breath hitched a little, feeling an undefinable ache. "We will not being doing any, ANY, until you I make myself clear?"

"...This isn't any..."

"I. Don't. Care. Get out, it fact, head to the classroom and start on yours."

Harry swallowed.

"Sir I..."

When he looked up the black pools were like a deep dark abyss, an abyss that swallowed you up and spat you out; Harry flinched back as the mans hand came forward to grab him, no doubt to drag him to the classroom, he flinched back enough that he even took a step backward.

"Potter." His voice was calmer, forcefully so.

"Don't." Harry shook his head.

"I am not saying-" Severus frowned, feeling the boy wasn't understanding.

"Just don't Professor, please don't." Harry was speaking, Severus could see the boys eyes begin to shine and he definitely felt the boy had misunderstood, perhaps because of his anger?

"Harry I am not saying that I-"

"It's fine." He swallowed, trying to make it inaudible and he rushed quickly out of the quarters, ignoring the man that yelled after him, or the portrait that shouted at him for his rudeness, he even took larger strides and was practically running as he stopped in front of the classroom, the man quickly catching up to him.

"Potter."

Taking larger breaths, Harry slipped inside the classroom, trying to compose himself; he avoided his friends and took a spot at the far back away from anyone, an old half rotting bench and an old rickety stool; no one ever said back there, merely because it was so desolate and kind of branded you...

He rushed his pace as he grabbed a school cauldron and slammed it on the desk with more force than was necessary.

"Mister Potter, that is school property."

Harry took larger breaths and stepped quickly into the potions storeroom, gathering what he needed for both potions; he slammed those onto the desk too, not careing if a few of them broke, or some of the vial shattered as he did so.

"Mister Potter!"

He didn't say anything, just lit the burner beneath the cauldron and started to throw in what he needed too, everyone wa staring at him wideeyed, even if he was glamoured, and no one had seen him for several weeks, his mood was clearly not usual; in fact Harry went out of his way to make sure no one saw him upset.

"This potion is volatile."

He ground the stuff he needed into dust, more than dust and threw it out, then did it again to the proper consistancy for throwing that to hazardously into the cauldron.

"Mister Potter, what did I just-"

"It's volatile, so?" Harry snarked, not looking up; his eyes were still misty and it was hard to see the instructions but he felt angry too; afterall, he'd given Snape head, head, his first, like his other first, they were supposed to be mates and the dick had just-had just-! Harry slammed down a vile of nettles and watched as the glass splintered and scattered across the table.

"Potter that's uncalled for!"

Harry shrugged slightly from his spot atop the stool, he hadn't moved let alone to sit down, after, the glass had been shattered. He'd barely been hit with it really, a few cuts and scrapes across his face and arms; the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, mainly, it'd shattered across the table and floor, embedding small peices of blown glass into the wood and concrete.

"That's dangeorus Harry what are you doing?!" This was Hermione and he barely saw her concerned face, his tears at the very corners of his eyes; the more he seemed to dwell on the words, what he'd given, the more he broke something or slammed something, more it got worse. He hiccuped a little and quickly covered his face, head lowered.

"Huh? Potter did you just...sob?" This was that blonde aristocratic git that walked in on them first... Harry didn't have the will to even deny the question, he stood there, beside the broken rickety stool, his hand covering his face and small tears slipping between his slightly potion coated fingers, ingredients anyway. "...Shouldn't you still be in the Infirmary anyway?"

Collecting himself slightly, Harry muffled, ""m fine, leave me alone."

"Clearly not fine." Draco supplied.

In response Harry withdrew his hand and scowled, grabbing another vile filled with moonpicked redbulbed nettles; he grabbed it with a death grip and got ready to throw it.

"No, stop!" Snape was quickly behind him and grabbing him in a vice grip, his wrist, his arm, his body. Harry clenched his fingers around the vile, uncaring if it splintered into his hand.

"Enough, Mister Potter." He spun him around and renched the vile from his grasp, slamming it onto the workbench beside him as he backed Harry into the workbench as well. "Enough, do you understand me? Enough of your petty tantrums. Enough of your sulking. Just enough!" His face was inches away from Harry's own, his dark eyes clearly seeing the hurt and tears that tracked down the pretty face.

"My office." He pointed. "Now." Without even waiting for Harry to follow willingly he grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him, flung open the door and flung him inside as it slammed shut.

"Enough." He growled, advancing forward, pushing Harry backwards, backing him into the back of the sofa. "Enough." His dark eyes sparked and Harry swallowed thickly, a little afraid, he clenched his fingers into his palms and squeeked as he was thrown over the sofa to land on the otherside. Snape quickly followed, rounding the couch.

"Enough." It seemed it was all the man could say.

Harry was back into the corner of the sofa as he advanced, eyes preditory and glinting dangerously; he was soon reaching forward to unbutton Harry's pants, ripping the button in his anger, his haste, the zipper and material too as he yanked them down Harry's legs, drawing scratch marks on both thighs as he did so.

Harry whimpered and started to curl in on himself but Snape was having none of it, he threw off his own robe, unbuttoned his own pants and yanked them to reveal the thick cock within as he pushed Harry to turn around and positioned himself by him; pushing his head into the armrest forcefully with his free hand as the other pushed roughly inside of him, earning a cry.

Face smooshed into the sofa, held there by Snape's large hand, Harry sobbed and hiccuped as he was rocked harshly backwards and forewards. The thick cock slamming into him and causing him to cry out as it jabbed relentlessly into his prostate.

"It is enough do you understand me?" With each word, he jabbed harder, pistoning his him.

Claws sunk deep into the velvet fabric, Harry allowed his head to mashed even further into the armrest.

"Do you understand me?!" His head was yanked up harshly by his hair and the words whispered into his hair authoritively. "Do. you. understand?"

"Ye..."

"Yes what?"

Harry hiccuped and whimpered, both feeling the pain in incredible amounts and the beginnings of pleasure at the words. "Ye..." He couldn't get the words out completely and he whimpered even more as his hair was grabbed harder and yanked on further.

"Well? I don't want anymore of this shit understand? No trantrums. No smashing of my property. And you try to understand what someone says before running off with misunderstandings in your head!" His cock jabbed even further inside and Harry cried out.

"Yes!"

"Yes Master Yes!"

The slamming slowed, just barely and Harry felt the shiver from behind him as the man orgasmed. Harry laid there, head resting sideways on the armrest, his claws slightly stuck inside the fabric and foam beneath, and silently cried himself silent as Snape's semen dribbled out of him; he was a little worried there was blood but the man didn't seem to notice anything, cleaning himself up and then Harry silently.

"Go back into the classroom Harry and clean up what you destroyed, then go back to the Infirmary; stay there until Madam Pomfrey tells you otherwise." Sitting up and swallowing, Harry nodded quietly; finding it really hard to keep in tears.

"Go." He nodded, "I need a minute."

Harry nodded again and slipped of the room, checking to see if his clothes were ripped; they weren't.

It was only when he wound his way through the crowd and started to silently pick up ingredients barehand that he noticed the room was utterly silent. Swallowing, he looked up slowly and bit the inside of his cheek **hard** from crying out.

"Harry..."

"I'm fine." He spoke levelling and lowered his head and his body back to the floor, slowly picking up the nettles.

"Master?" Someone spoke, a small snicker escaping with the one word.

The only indication that Harry had heard was a small flinch of his back and a three second pause in his hands.

"Well? Come to the dark side have you Potter?"

Harry closed his eyes, feeling the tears fall as he kept his head lowered to the ground. 'I hate this'. He stood up slowly as the sideroom door slid open and Snape stepped out, he couldn't handle this, he walked quickly over to the door and flung, "Oblivate them" then ran off back to the...no, he shook his head.

'I'm sorry'.

 **Chapter 3.**

It was a week or so before anyone found him, he'd been pretty well hidden if he did say so himself. Ever since that day he'd ran straight to the kitchens, asked to Dobby to hand him as much food as he wished and had quickly fled to the Shrieking Shack, it may be dank, dirty and desolate but it was as good a hiding spot as he could get; he'd lasted this long.

He probably looked like shit and the one that had found him was Malfoy, but...

"Potter, what fuck did you do?" He was sitting crosslegged on the mattress Harry had transfigured, arms crossed across his hands chest and an expression that said ''don't lie to me''.

Harry shrugged. "I didn't do anything."

"Nothing? Then why are you hiding?" He lifted a dubious eyebrow and vaguely scanned the room for the thousanth time; apparently he had a bit of a thing for creepy crawlies and such; Harry thought he was doing a pretty good job of keeping it clean.

"Nothing, I just...I don't want to go back."

"Potter you've got to be kidding me? Everyone's looking for you, your friends are going crazy searching for you in Hogwarts every nook and fucking cranny, the teachers don't where to begin searching, because you always disappear like this and you wouldn't believe how Severus is reacting."

Harry flinched a little at the mention of Snape; his bite mark had been tingling recently, in fact, ever since they'd well...

"Really?" He ventured. "Snape huh?"

"Of course you imbecile; he's your mate. He's worried freaking sick about you and you wouldn't believe how many points have been taken from Slytherin for their remarks about ''Master'' and such; apparently Severus is so distraught he can't even perform a simple obliviation spell on 20 odd students, Harry he looks like shit." He sighed the last part.

Snape not able to obliviate, but his cover?

"His cover..."

"Gone, Dumbledore and the Order are protecting him as best they can. Thankfully we have some lower ranked Spies in the Death Eater ranks but...they're not nearly in the same position to find information without risking their lives even more..." He sighed again. "Can't be helped...heat of the moment and emotions; they can really fuck up a person up."

"You said he looked like shit?" Harry avoid eye contact.

"Yes, I did. Because he does, largely. His obsidian eyes dulled and he takes way more points from his own house than anyone elses' and he was giving Gryffindor points for giving even half right answers the other day...He doesn't seem to eat anything at dinner and the house elves don't see him in the kitchens or send him for like they used too...he's banned them from coming into his rooms, he won't even let me in...Or Dumbledore and that old coot can manipulate anybody, including Severus." He paused. "Potter you've got to come back."

"How'd you even find me?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I used point me?" He raised an eyebrow as it was obvious, "I was in Hogsmeade when I thought to cast it, ergo...Saturday."

Harry sighed and placed his head in his hands. "I don't..."

"Harry you have too" He grabbed onto Harry's shoulders and shook him a little with force. "Please?"

"I won't..." He shook his head. "Not until Snape finds me himself and aplogises."

"What?" Draco frowned.

"Apologies, I didn't say that wrong Draco. He hurt me."

"Hurt you?" The blonde's eyebrows lowered. "How?"

Harry swallowed thickly, "I..." he licked his lips several times, "I ca..."

"If you want Severus to find you just say so, I'll bring to you." He frowned.

"No!" Harry jumped then and immediately fell back to the mattress, lightheaded and covered his mouth, emerald eyes immediately falling closed. "No." He spoke softer as his stomach calmed down. "He needs to find me himself."

"He does want to find you, shit I don't think he's slept since..." He trailed off. "Since...Do you mean he r-"

Harry closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, "no."

"Yes."

They both jumped as the low troubled voice came from the doorway.

"Professor!"

He inclined his head in Draco's direction but he closed his eyes and then turn to Harry. "Yes I did, it wasn't much intention, but I did it regardless."

"We're mates there's not such-"

"Yes there is Harry." He lowered to his knees in front of Harry. "Rape exists everywhere, even in fully developed relationships. You didn't want it then and hell I was only doing it because I was angry with you, frustrated with you, you'd misunderstood what I'd said and you walked out without listening to what I'd had to say, then I just made things worse and now I made it even more dangerous for you."

Harry swallowed thickly.

"I'm deeply deeply sorry Harry, I never meant to hurt you."

Draco was right, Snape...Severus did look like shit; they probably matched each other.

"You match each other." Draco supplied with a shake of his head and roll of his silver eyes. "You're both as stupid as each other, kiss and make up already so we can sort this shit out and defeat Voldemort soon." Harry's eyes widened at the use of the evil Wizard title.

"Don't be so surprised, I've been teaching myself to say it every now and then, so I'm not giving rise to the fear." He shrugged, playing non chalant but Harry kissed his cheek as he felt faint.

"Potter?"

"Mister Potter, that's mine." Harry chuckled as he heard this then slowly fell sideways, head almost hitting the floorboards if it were Severus quick manuvibility and thinking. "What on..."

"Potter, oi Harry?!" Draco patted his cheek. "He's hot."

Severus frowned and he placed his own fingers to the boys forehead as his head lay in his lap. "Mm, indeed. Come." Hurrying they rushed back to Hogwarts, using the secret passageway and through more secret passageways until they were up in the Infirmary in a record time of 2 minutes-Running of course when Harry had begun to whimper and clutch his stomach.

. . .

. . .

"Put him down there Severus, easy now." The witch hovered as Severus placed his younger lover on the cot, dark eyes worried, silver eyes were much different as he stood off to the side and watched as the Medi Witch began to cast spell after diagonostic spell over the pale writhing teen.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Huh?"

She smiled lightly, her lips twitching and began to cast higher level diagonostic spells, everything they recorded was written directly down onto a floating peice of parchment beside her and Draco quickly ran that side to read; steadily his eyes grew wider and wider and his mouth slid open.

"What?" Severus was getting even more worried and was starting to fidget.

"Stand back." She quickly floated over a large vile of pale pink lightly whitish liquid inside.

Severus frowned at this, "Uh, Madam Pomfrey I hardly think..." She then floated over another and downed the contents of this one in Harry's slightly parted pale pink lips; he coughed and spluttered but otherwise drank most of it as she asked Severus unbutton his shirt and pull it aside.

He did so looking extremely confused.

"What is the-"

"Hush." She held her finger to her lips and pointed with her other wrapped around a still slightly glowing wand. "Let him rest for now."

"But I..."

"Feel free to lay with him Severus." Her lips twitched again in a small smile and she inclined her head to a still awestruck blonde, purely having stood there after read the parchment for a good 5 minutes in shock.

. . .

. . .

"Nnng." Harry groaned and turned over then frowned slightly as he hid something soft but hard, a hand idly wandering up this pillar Harry frowned further until a finger was sucked into his mouth with a chuckle when he squeeked and bolted upright. "Nnnk." He coughed lightly and welcomed the small taps on his back, though they weren't from the man laying beside him.

"Welcome back Mister Potter, though I can't see I'm happy to have you in my Infirmary again."

Harry smiled sheepishly and unconsciously slid into welcoming arms behind him.

"Now, do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

Harry squawked, "Huh?!"

"You're making an awful lot of noises this late in the evening. What do you mean Madam?"

"I'm messy with him, though their are some minors issues I'd like to stress so that is my bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

Harry swallowed, "Bad?"

"Oh?"

He frowned at her, "Madam."

"Very well dear. I recommend to be so rough next time while you have intercourse, in fact perhaps lay off it for a few weeks? To let your rectum adjust to the damage it coursed and heal properly itself, though I have given you some help in this regard before you slept; also Severus?"

His eyes widened and he inclined his head.

"Gentle is best, okay? He's still young."

Harry's lips twitched lightly as the man blushed crimson.

"Now, will you drink this Harry?"

"Uhm...okay." He frowned, looking at the liquid but corking it, it smelled rather nice. "Smells nice..." Severus face scrunched up with both confusion and the admission, to him it smelled like flowers and overpowering cats. "All of it?"

"No, half of it, then go urinate in that." Severus was still frowning as he pointed to the container Madam Pomfrey was holding; Harry flushed scarlet and nodded slightly as he tipped back his head attempted to drink half of it. He bounced as he finished, "Does that make you want to...?"

"Yes. Go on." She hurried him along by daggling the little container in her fingers in front of him. Harry quickly jumped from the bed and did so, zooming into the lavatory to use the loo; well...

. . .

. . .

He came out, entirely pink and carrying the container as far away from him as possible, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Uh..."

"Thank you, mind tipping into the vile?"

"Heh?" Harry eyed her like she'd lost the plot but quickly did so, running back into the bathroom to pee properly into the loo and wash his hands again. 'So Gross', he shivered, exiting from the bathroom to a scene in which Snape had gone 10 times more whiter than usual, Madam Pomfrey was chuckling unmaliciously for once and Malfoy was on the floor laughing, from the look on Snape's face Harry assumed.

"Um..." He stepped slower closer, unsure if it were safe.

Snape merely pointed laxely at the now bright blossom pink vile; had it been that color before? Harry frowned, unsure what that was supposed to mean. "Madam Pomfrey? What exactly is that?" He pointed to the vile on the table beside him, eyes clearly trained on Snape's look of pure shock.

"Harry as anyone ever given you a lesson in Sexual Education?"

Harry blinked, face flushing. "Um, not really...But I know the gist of it, well..you don't really need protection for guys right?" Harry was frowning and he frowned even further as Snape groaned and sank back into the pillows. "What? Is...is that wrong?"

"No dear, not exactly, but you aren't exactly right either. You see in the Wizarding World there are some special cases, some miracles, males that can give birth to their own children; normally this would be the case with creature inheritances, if you're the right kind..." She seemed to trying to break this subtly.

"Madam."

"Yes?"

"Are you telling me, trying to anyway, not very subtly that I am one of these people?" He turned a little pale as he spoke and his legs gave a little, causing him to quickly grab onto the sidetable as she nodded. "Oh..." He made a sound, somewhere between a squeak and a whimper.

"So that's why..." He deflated a little and gratefully sat in the chair Malfoy gave him. "Thanks."

"You've been feeling sick?"

Harry nodded at the man's words.

"For how long Harry?"

"Um..." Harry avoided eyecontact, licking his lips.

"How long Harry?" It was a little more authoritive.

"Since the first time?" He scratched the side of his head and Snape's eyes turned frantic, sitting straighter as he grabbed for the parchment Madam Pomfrey held within her light grasp; his dark eyes scanned the parchment and then his whole body relaxed.

"I would have told you Severus if you had only asked." She smiled kindly and took the parchment back.

"Huh?" Harry gave.

"I could have hurt it, the second time we...had intercourse. I could have hurt it, him, she." He started shake his head as he thought of the right word to refer to it.

"Oh. Wait...uh...I won't..." Harry looked down, a little confused. "I do I..." His head then tilted to the side. "I won't lay-"

Snape and Draco snorted, "No brat, you won't lay an egg." He stepped down from the cot and pressed lightly on Harry's stomach. "The child shall come out of here, you'll be fine, you'll accomodate to bear a child inside, don't worry." He kissed Harry lightly on the nose then sighing, on the lips, knowing both people currently in the vacinity knew already.

Harry moaned into the kiss, "Mmph Sev'us" his hand curling slightly in the recently washed hair, the tips still slightly wet.

A family. He was going to have a family. With his mate, with Severus Snape. He was going to have a baby. With another male. If his life hadn't been complicated before, it just got a lot more so; Severus' spying days were over, they were being protected by Dumbledore and the Order, the best they could whilst within Hogwarts, Voldemort was still out there, Harry had to Defeat him, how was he going to be a Father through all that, protect that child the best he could, yes, the very best, but he didn't want to fall in battle and leave he/she an orphan like his own parents if he could help it, Severus was in danger as well, equal amounts danger as Harry was, Voldemort needed to fall and soon, Harry wanted to live his life with his older Mate and their child in peace, as fast as they could.

It was going to be tough going, but somehow, someway, Harry believed things would work out alright in the end. Voldemort was going down.

. . .

. . .

Harry groaned as he turned over, mumbled something unintelligable and turned over again, trying to get comfortable.

"Honestly Potter, hand to you to become unconscious after you scar someone for life for almost two weeks."

Harry groaned again and mumbled again, a small bit of drool falling out the corner of his mouth before he jolted up and frantically looked around the room. No Dragon. No Professors...He slowly turned his messier brown head sideways...One Professor.

He swallowed at the scowl directed completely at him and coughed to clear his throat. "Prof-"

There was a sigh.

"Severus."

Harry almost flew out of the bed, as it was he screeched, "WHAT?!"

"Easy Potter." His large hand fell atop Harry's chest he pushed him back into the pillows surprisingly gently. "I said Severus, that is my name afterall. You might as well start to call me as such, of course not in class obviously." He gave Harry a look and Harry frowned blinking, his own hand pressing lightly on his chest where Snape's had been. "Or in public, that's a given."

"...So in private." Harry ventured, a small smile tugging his lips.

"Yes." He rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking up again. "You've missed schoolwork, so while you recover you can make use of the down time and catch up to everybody."

Harry groaned. "Wait.."

"Yes?"

"I don't really understand what-"

"You fell unconscious shortly after I pushed you from my person on the Quidditch Pitch; you had your teeth sunk into the side of my neck." He pulled down his robe and tilted his head to the side, dark hair falling into his face to reveal the scar that adorned there.

"Uh..." Harry swallowed.

"This..." He pointed and pushed the collar of his robe back up. "..Is your way of staking your claim. This is no longer just Teacher and Student."

"We can sleep together again?" Harry spoke cheekily.

Another sigh and an eyeroll were his answer. "Mmm, we can."

"Without getting into trouble?"

"Indeed." He inclined his head.

"Truly?"

Sigh. "Truly."


End file.
